Wings Wished Clipped
by Vampirelover12100
Summary: The Winchester arrived at the Bunker of the Men of Letters, they were "greeted" by the sight of a collapsed woman who had been locked up in the Bunker for over 70 years. The only thing is, she looks like she's in her 20s'. Sam and Dean try to find out as much as possible about the woman, who calls herself Amity. They're fine with immortals just not ones with wings and a tail.


AN: Yay~ I finally got the first chapter of the Supernatural fic. I'll try to make her as loveable as possible but here we go. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural all the rights go to the CW.

* * *

Amity sat on the tile step in the main room of the Men of Letters' Bunker. She was exhausted, too many years had passed since she had last seen sunlight and had something to eat. She found it too troublesome being immortal. She was at her wits end, the last set of Letters had died off and no one had come around to claim the bunker and her.

Amity wasn't exactly a slave to the Men of Letters. They had formed a contract with each other on the day the Men of Letters formed.

Anyway, Amity had had a lot of trouble with the Men of Letters and she wasn't in the happiest of moods after being locked up for 70 years. She rested her back against the cold marble pillars, her bat like wings spread out across the steps, her tail sagged against the ground and the one thing she guaranteed was that being immortal sucked.

Amity thought her life was at the lowest it could possibly get. That was until she saw light coming from the balcony. She really missed what they looked like and the excitement that it brought with it; hope. She tried to shout out to the new owners but the lack of water made it impossible for her make a sound.

The lights soon scanned over her and there were shocked voices.

"Sam, someone's down there!"

Amity didn't get to see the men's face but she heard the clicking of guns. She didn't care what they did. Their job was to put her out of her misery, so as one of the men had their light and gun on her, the other went to find the main power switch.

"Who are you? I would presume that you're with the Men of Letters, that old guy was talking about." The first man shouted. He watched the demon woman carefully in the dark and watched as her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. She was obviously too weak to move or talk. He watched as she pointed to the right of him, where his partner was walking over.

" Hey, Dean, I found the switch." The second man shouted.

The power was soon turned on and both men watched as the old lighting flickered back to life but they still had their guns in their hands ready to go. They had heard about the woman that lived in the bunker but what they didn't know was what the hell she was.

Both men slowly walked down the stairs, guns cocked at arms length. The shorter of the men was the first to talk.

"Amity, am I right? The old geezer told us about you. We weren't expecting something this…big."

Amity closed her eyes against the sudden bright lights and nodded her head weakly. That was when she collapsed, she knew that she had died from starvation again and was going to wake up in the next 30 seconds.

Sam and Dean on the other hand watched as the woman with wings collapsed onto the ground, she wasn't breathing and that startled them especially since they had just found the mother load for the supernatural. They put their guns away and helped her up into a seat at the main tables.

Dean immediately pulled out handcuffs with demon seals etched into them and placed them around her wrists.

Sam looked her over, pushing her extremely long brown hair out of the way of her neck, being extremely wary of what could happen and checked her pulse. Sam ran though the description that the old Men of Letters had given to them about the woman, Amity. He had said that she had been around since the beginning and what the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

Sam felt no pulse in Amity's neck and called her to be dead but that was until seconds later the very woman, they were talking about, came back to life.

"W-Water." Amity's voice was husky and dry but it was also a bit sweet.

Dean had stayed on the other side of the table with his gun ready in hand as he motioned for Sam to go find water. He nodded his head and headed towards the hallway on the other side of the room, when Amity raised her voice again, despite the pain.

"Down the hall. First on your right."

Sam nodded and went to get a glass of water. He wanted answers as much as Dean did; Amity looked like a very mysterious woman. She was pretty, long brown hair that needed to be cut to an ordinary length, caramel eyes and pale skin. The only thing that was supernatural about her, were those stupidly big bat wings and tail of hers. She was incredibly thin due to not eating enough but she managed to keep herself held upright like a queen. She wore a long, dusty white; off-shoulder dress with see-through sleeves but it along made her seem more professional.

* * *

Amity's breaths were heavy and she was still suffering from her deficiency of food and water. Her wings were heavy on her back and all she wanted was something to give her back her energy, which the man, Sam was about to get her.

She noticed the devil trap cuffs on her wrist and was too weak to argue about them. She watched as the new Man of Letters pulled up a chair, laying his gun flat on the table.

The man with brown and green eyes sat and leaned forward like an interrogation. His hands were entwined with each other as he rested his head on them.

"You want to tell me who, or rather, what you are?" The man spoke.

Amity gave a smug smile. She liked him. Amity wasn't one for playing games especially with Men of Letters, they were always work, work, and work and that's what she loved. When she finally spoke, her voice was husky and unclear.

"It's rude for Men of Letters not to introduce yourselves to one of the founders, so I'll be talking to your higher ups about this."

"Sorry to break to you sweetheart, but everyone's dead. No one's left but us."

"Figured. Humans." Amity scoffed.

Amity began the almost endless staring contest with the new Men of Letters until the tall one had returned with a glass of water placing it on the table. Amity thanked him and chugged the tall glass of water in a matter of seconds. Although, she had her hands cuffed it didn't stop her from moving around freely.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Well, unless you're planning on introducing yourselves, I've got work to do and don't plan on raising a couple of amateurs." Amity spat. "And these cuffs aren't going to help you."

Sam and Dean were ready on their feet as they watched the winged woman opened her mouth revealing a new set of teeth that grew over her regular ones, like the vampires they hunted and watched as she proceeded to rip her hands off of her wrists.

"I don't like being bound." She said as she slid the cuffs off of her wrists and onto the floor. Blood dripped onto the floor and the men expected her to collapse from blood loss but it never came. Instead they watched, as the splattered blood became to recollect itself and reform back to the woman. Her hands lifted into the air and reattached themselves onto her wrists and they watched in amazement of the creature that was before them.

"Mind telling us what the hell you are?"

"Oh, I'm an Eve, but they're long since dead. I'm the last one left. That's why I'm here and the name's Amity."

* * *

AN: Finished. Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think of Amity and if there's any confusion about her character or what she looks like, don't hesitate to ask.


End file.
